Nightmares
by adventure prince
Summary: Ma-Ti has been having nightmares and he goes to Wheeler for comfort, where he makes a most unlikely suggestion. This is not I repeat NOT! a yaoi fic. R


**A/N: This is a request from hamletrapedhoratio which I like and so here we are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Planet.**

Ma-Ti was standing in complete darkness, only the light from his ring illuminated his body in the darkness. "Kwami! Linka! Wheeler! Gi!" Ma-Ti called. No one replied.

"What does it feel like to be alone?" A frightfully familiar voice came from the darkness. Ma-Ti squinted his eyes to see who was emerging from the shadows.

As the footsteps got louder Ma-Ti's eyes got wider as the owner of the voice materialized from the shadows, the former guardian of the earth "Zarm!" The man let cruel smile spread across his face and started looking from side to side.

"Well, it looks like your friends aren't here to protect you!" Zarm sneered advancing towards the boy.

"G-get away from me!" Ma-Ti screamed trying to run but his legs were like stone they wouldn't move an inch. All the while Zarm was walking towards him.

"You, your friends and that freak Captain Planet have gotten in my way one time to many!" Zarm snarled final reaching Ma-Ti, Grabbing him by his neck and lifting him off his feet.

"L-let me go!" Ma-Ti gasped as he felt the air leave his lungs.

"All that time you preached about the heart! Well let's see how you preach when you have no heart at all!" Zarm snarled raising his left arm to Ma-Ti's chest.

"N-no Please! Leave me be!" Ma-Ti begged feeling tears start to sting the corners of his eyes. Zarm's gauntlet started sparking as it got closer and closer to where Ma-Ti's heart was and with a bright flash Ma-Ti was there lying in his bed forehead sweating and eye's soaked from crying it had all been a bad dream but he still couldn't get back to sleep as the horrifying vision of Zarm stuck itself into his mind. So to avoid another terrifying experience Ma-Ti got out of bed and exited his hut and started walking around the island this usually calmed him down but for some strange reason couldn't escape the fear that was making his heart beat faster and faster. Seeing as how he couldn't go back to his own bed he decided to seek the help of another.

Wheeler awoke to the knocking of his door and grumpily got out of bed and wondered "who on earth could it be at this time of the night!"

Wheeler opened his door to see Ma-Ti standing their. He was just about to scold him until he saw the tears rolling down the boys' cheeks which immediately arose concern. "Hey are you okay?" Wheeler asked softly reaching out a hand and whipping Ma-Ti's face dry.

Ma-Ti couldn't muster a single word, right now he could only act instinctively he wrapped his arms around Wheeler's chest, buried his face in Wheeler's chest and let it all out and started bawling like a baby.

Taken back at first wheeler soon caught on to what was happening and started comforting the raven head. So started rubbing comfort circles on his back whilst his other hand was running through Ma-Ti's hair.

"You okay now?" Wheeler asked when Ma-Ti's crying had been reduced to soft sobs but even though he was a little calm now he still shook his head. "What's wrong little buddy?"

After a few Minutes Ma-Ti was finally able to answer "I h-had a nightmare Z-Zarm was in it and he…he…" Ma-Ti couldn't bring himself to express the horrors in his Nightmare but the expression on face was explanation enough.

"Come inside Ma-Ti" Wheeler said softly lifting Ma-Ti up and helped him get inside in his current state wheeler wasn't sure if he could stand right.

"W-Wheeler…?"

"I can't send you back to bed like this, so you're going to sleep with me tonight" Wheeler mused, giving Ma-Ti a kind smile.

"A-are you sure?" Ma-Ti asked blushing a little.

"When I was little I used have nightmares all the time. So one night my mom let me sleep with her and I never had another Nightmare" Wheeler chirped placing a comforting hand on Ma-Ti's head.

"O-okay" Ma-Ti said laying himself down on wheeler's bed Wheeler next to him and pulled the sheets over them.

"Good night, little buddy" Wheeler yawned wrapping his arm around Ma-Ti's shoulders.

"Good night…big buddy" Ma-Ti giggled warming up to Wheeler's embrace.

Wheeler chuckled at the remark as Ma-Ti laid his head on Wheeler's chest and almost if not immediately fell asleep, so that night both of them slept well.

A/N well I hope you enjoyed


End file.
